In present Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, intra-frequency and Non-intra-frequency handovers occur when certain parameters pass specified thresholds. Hand downs or inter-radio access technology (i-RAT) handovers from LTE networks occur when the user equipment's (UE's) given Qrxlevmeas value passes a fixed value called Qrxlevmin. Qrxlevmin is a static value maintained within the LTE core network. This value's inflexibility results in situations where a mobile user is handed down to a non-LTE network prematurely even though another available physical-layer cell identity (PCI) would be available shortly. Handing down to a non-LTE network requires that the UE enters idle mode in order for the UE to again search for available LTE networks. With many applications on handsets being in an “always on” state, the time period until a UE enters idle mode again may be very long, and thus keep the UE from re-entering the LTE network for an extended period of time. Therefore, a solution is needed that would allow the Qrxlevmin and Sintrasearch values to be dynamic so that handovers and hand downs can occur more efficiently.